


Reasons I Fell for Her

by SweetToothFox



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
Genre: Accidental Confession, Cute, F/M, Fluff, idk its cute, inspired by a tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetToothFox/pseuds/SweetToothFox
Summary: Spencer hands you the wrong case file... and this one has a list of reasons he's in love with someone.Oneshot fluff inspired by @jussst.erin on TikTok.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Reasons I Fell for Her

Of course, I was late. Hotch called and told me to meet them at the airfield; I’d be briefed on the plane. I arrived right before the team. I greeted the pilot and sat down as the rest of the team boarded. I apologized to Hotch, but he brushed it off.

“It happens to the best of us, just don’t let it happen again,” he dismissed. “Reid will brief you.”

 _Agent Spencer Reid._ My definitely-not-crush with a perfect body and soft curly hair and the best mind of anyone and… my coworker. _He’s my colleague._ That’s it.

Spencer smiled at me, “Do you want some coffee before we go over the case?”

“Please,” I nodded.

He stood and made 2 cups of coffee, passing me one while sipping the other himself.

“I’ll get the case files,” he set his coffee down and turned to his bag to get the folders out.

I definitely didn’t stare at his ass. Nope. No way. I stared at my cup, forcing myself to focus on anything but him.

“Got them!” Spencer turned back to me, passing me a folder, “You can look through this, then ask any questions.”

I smiled and gratefully accepted the folder, opening it to see a page of… notebook paper in Spencer’s handwriting? That was odd, but I began reading.

**_Reasons I Fell for Her  
1\. Her confidence_ **

I bit my lip. This was about Maeve, wasn’t it?

**_2._ _She let JJ dress her for that stupid winter party_**

Wait… Maeve had never been to an FBI event. They’d barely met.

**_3\. Our trip to New York City_ **

That was… definitely not Maeve. Spencer and I had travelled to New York one winter; I’d never “seen the sights,” and Spencer insisted on taking me. Now that I thought about it, _I_ was the one JJ had dressed for the winter party. I tried to use the excuse that I didn’t have anything to wear, but JJ insisted I go and gave me a dress.

**_4\. Her (adorable) pre-coffee threats_ **

I looked up at Spencer. “Thanks for making me coffee, by the way.”

He smiled, that cute, soft smile that make his eyes light up. “No problem. I know how you are before the caffeine kicks in. One threat of having my ears “da Vinci-ed” is more than enough.”

We both laughed – that was an actual threat I’d grumbled at one point. He brightened at the sound of my laughter.

  
 **_5\. Her laugh  
_ ** _6\. The way her eyeliner is always uneven  
7\. How smart she is  
8\. Her kindness_

Spencer constantly teased me about my eyeliner. There was no way… right? Except that right below the list was my name, with hearts on either side, like we were in grade school.

“Hey, Spencer, wrong file,” I passed the folder back to him.

He opened it, looking confused, before immediately turning beet-red.

Neither of us spoke for the rest of the flight.

***

We avoided each other for the entire case; we barely even talked to each other. I knew the rest of the team noticed, but I didn’t answer any questions. What could I even say? It wasn’t until we had a ‘paperwork day’ that I even had time to think about it. Hotch had assigned us all a stack of paperwork we needed to complete before the end of the month. I rushed through my stack and brought it to Hotch’s office.

“I’m going to train. I’m done.” I said tersely.

He looked up, “Take Reid.”

I almost choked. “What?”

“He’s done too and needs training. Take Reid. That’s an order.”

***

We both changed and began with basic stretches before doing some jogging around the track. I couldn’t help but laugh at Spencer.

“We barely ran half a mile and you're acting like I shot you,” I teased.

Spencer flipped me off, too out of breath to respond.

“Come on, soldier,” I laughed. “Let’s go.”

***

And then it was Spencer’s birthday, and he was mouthing “Help me” at me as I ate cake and laughed.

“Well, what’s the occasion?” JJ asked.

I raised an eyebrow.

“You’re wearing colors, you never wear colors,” Garcia explained.

I ignored both of them.

***

I tried to forget it all. I really did; I tried to push the list of out my mind. Maybe it was old; he hadn’t said anything about it since I saw it.

Until it was 3 AM, and my phone was ringing, and it was Spencer’s picture on my screen.

“Reid?” I asked groggily. “What- what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called,” his voice was weak, “I didn’t know who else to call. I need help.”

“Where are you?” I asked, already pulling on clothes and shoes. “I’m driving to you now.”

He told me and I was immediately figuring out the fastest route. It was a back alley of a side street, full of dumpsters and the stink of body odor. I pulled my sweater closer around me as I walked between the piles of trash, searching for Spencer. I found him leaning against a wall, shaking and crying, a needle and shattered bottle next to him. A small pool of liquid surrounded the broken glass.

“Spencer,” I whispered, “What happened?”

He broke down crying, “I- I can’t do anything… I even messed up doing drugs.”

I knelt and pulled him against my chest, “I’m here, it’s okay. You’re going to be okay. Come on, I’m taking you home, let’s go.”

I helped him to his feet and to my car, letting him lay down in the backseat. When we reached my apartment, I guided him to my bathroom and helped him lay down on the cool floor.

“I’m sorry for calling you,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have.”

I shook my head. “You did the right thing. Thank you for calling me.”

I helped him out of his clothes, only leaving on his boxers, and began filling the bath.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

I helped him into the bath, determinedly not looking anywhere but his face.

“This is what I wrote about,” he smiled up at me, sounding tired, “Number 8: Her kindness. This is what I meant.”

_He’s just tired. That’s all. Ignore it. He doesn’t love you. Stop it._

***

I helped Spencer to my bed and tucked him in, kissing his forehead. He immediately fell asleep.

“I love you,” I whispered. “Sleep well.”

***

I woke to the smell of coffee. I sat up, the pillows on the couch I’d slept on shifting. I threw off the blanket, looking around to see Spencer in the small kitchenette, staring at the coffee pot, waiting for it to finish brewing.

“Oh. Morning, Spence,” I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

He smiled, “I- uh- I figured I owed you something for last night. I’m making coffee.”

I stood and padded across the room to stand next to it, humming at the smell.

“Wanted to avoid my adorable pre-coffee threats?” The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

“Oh. Um. I- um…”

“You know I saw the list, Spencer.” _Why am I still talking?_ “I know it was about me.”

He was silent.

“Do you still feel that way?” I needed to know.

He nodded, looking too scared to anything.

 _Fuck it._ I kissed him, feeling him gasp. His lips were impossibly soft.

He pulled back, shocked. “Are you sure? Really?”

“Really.”

He kissed me, grabbing my hips to pull me close before tangling one hand in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I pulled back, unable to stop smiling. “I love you, Spencer Reid.”

‘I love you too,” he kissed me again.

***

“Hey, Morgan, you owe me 10 bucks,” Hotch smirked as Spencer and I walked in, hand in hand.

Neither of us cared.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so basically there's a tiktok I found and I wanted to write a fanfic based on it and this is it


End file.
